powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Lupin Squad vs Police Force
Power Rangers Police Squad vs Police Force is fan-fictional Season created by MaryamSahibzada, it is an adaption of Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger vs Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. Plot In the year 2035, one of the cities on Earth: Golden City had been at peace for many generations. But however, not all is always peace on Golden City when a criminal organization known as the Ganglars began its plot to steal the Lupin Collection, a pieces of collection that are gathered by the Legendary Thief Arsène Lupin, now a team of three Rangers known as the Lupin Squad stepped forward to recover the collection pieces, but at the same time, another team of three Rangers called the Police Force rose up to bring the Ganglars to justice and now a battle between the Lupin Squad and Police Force begins! Which side do you choose? Characters Rangers Lupin Squad Police Force Main Article: Police Rangers Allies''' '''Lupin Squad Allies * Lupin Manor ** Charles the Butler ** Arsene Lupin Police Force Allies * GSPO (Global Special Police Operation) ** Commissioner Anthony Gordon ** Detective Jim * Sky Tate (An SPD Commander) Other Allies * Power Rangers Galaxy Defenders * Rose Addicott (Andy's ally turned girlfriend) * Shawn Baxter (Andy's Father) * Adrian Hawkins (Jared's Older Brother) Villains Criminal Gangler Organization * Mongrel * Devastator * Madame Goche * Frostbite * Vordermen (Grunts) Known Ganglar Monsters: * Roulette TBA Arsenal Main Article: Arsenal (Lupin Squad) Transformation Devices * VS Morphers * X Morpher Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * X-Blade * Shield Scissor & Boomerang Blade * Magic Bow * Splash Blaster * Phantom Magnum Side Arms * Lupin Sword ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Main article: Arsenal (Patranger) Transformation Devices * VS Morphers * X Morpher Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * X-Blade * Trigger Crane & Trigger Drill * Shield Scissor & Boomerang Blade * Magic Bow Side Arms * Police MegaHone Zords TBA Episodes TBA Note * This series has elements from its Sentai Counterpart as well as other TV Series and Movies such as Transformers Robots In Disguise (2015) and Captain America Civil War (2016) * This is the first time that a female Ranger is a leader of the team since Jen Scott from Power Rangers Time Force. * This series has a dramatic tone, unlike Power Rangers Ninja Steel. * Power Rangers Lupin Squad vs Police Force is the first PR Series to feature two teams of Rangers in a single series and doesn't serve as a Crossover Movie. * It is the first time that Monsters of the Week are not destroyed and gets contained in their Containment Cells since Power Rangers Time Force and SPD. * The Lupin Squad Rangers have similarity to Arsene Lupin, the Legendary Thief while Police Force Rangers are a homage to Sherlock Holmes who is a detective. * The Rangers Casts (Except for Jared) are from Every Witch Way, a Nickelodeon TV Show. * The Police Force Rangers are a homage to SPD and Time Force. ** Ace Field is similar to Sky Tate, both are strict characters following the rules. Ace is also similar to Wes, both Red Rangers are second-in-command in the team ** Zoey is similar to Jen Scott as both of them are Pink Rangers who are Leader of their team and Love Interest to their particular Red Rangers. ** Kade is similar to Trip, both are naive characters, but are good Rangers in their own rights. * This series has elements from the Cancelled Hexagon series. See Also * Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger - Super Sentai Counterpart